


Параллакс

by chumy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumy/pseuds/chumy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зейн приходит к нему, когда Найл пожимает плечами с растерянным видом, будто сам не понимает, почему не получается, когда Луи с тихим рычанием, картинно вскинув к небу руки, плюхается на диван рядом с Лиамом и сворачивается в клубок, когда сам Лиам возвращается тихий, задумчивый, перегруженный чем-то.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Параллакс

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Combat 2015 для команды One Direction.

Зейн приходит к нему, когда Найл пожимает плечами с растерянным видом, будто сам не понимает, почему не получается, когда Луи с тихим рычанием, картинно вскинув к небу руки, плюхается на диван рядом с Лиамом и сворачивается в клубок, когда сам Лиам возвращается тихий, задумчивый, перегруженный чем-то.

Гарри лежит поперек кровати абсолютно голый и медленно гладит себя по животу.  
Зейн пропускает все прелюдии с «Привет, как дела, чем ты им так вынес мозг, что делаешь», просто задергивает вторую плотную штору, затемняя комнату, и укладывается рядом. Гарри не говорит ни слова, и Зейн его не торопит.  
Вздохнув, Гарри поворачивается и укладывается на Зейна, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею. Зейн послушно запускает руку в его волосы и гладит, не дождавшись возражений. Гарри любит, когда его гладят. В комнате душно, кондиционер почему-то выключен, и волосы у Гарри влажные — то ли от душа, то ли от пота, и второе вероятнее. Если бы Зейн знал, он бы снял футболку, но Гарри уже угнездился, прижимается тесно и тяжело вздыхает, поэтому Зейн терпит. Как раз у него, в отличие от остальных, с терпением все нормально.  
Игра в ожидание затягивается, и Зейн сжимает кудри в кулак, тянет легонько, напоминая, что он здесь и слушает, но Гарри недовольно ворчит, и он отпускает. Нет так нет. Гарри вжимается в него, практически укладываясь сверху, и Зейну тяжело, но Хаз так явно чем-то недоволен, так расстроен своим же поведением, что он молчит. Гарри мусолит сухими губами его плечо.  
— Ты бы проветрил хоть, Хазза.  
— Нет, — тянет Гарри несчастным голосом.  
— Нет так нет, — вздыхает Зейн. — Ты пахнешь.  
Гарри фыркает и даже не помышляет отодвинуться. Обычно он не пренебрегает душем, но сейчас, кажется, вся душная полутемная комната пахнет им, и это указывает на застарелость дурного настроения.  
Зейну, на самом деле, все равно, когда он мылся. Гарри пахнет Гарри, и это хороший, честный запах, без примесей парфюма, геля для душа или его вездесущих ароматических свечек.  
Зейн проводит ногтями по его спине, и Гарри довольно выгибается, прижимаясь к нему бедрами. Зейна давно не смущает чья-то нагота — когда ты живешь практически постоянно с четырьмя другими парнями, рано или поздно перестаешь реагировать на чужие голые тела. Ну, лежит себе, горячий, тяжелый. Ну, упирается членом в бедро — не в первый раз и не в последний.  
— Кондиционер включим?  
— Нет, — так же грустно тянет Гарри, пряча лицо.  
— Ты сегодня капризная дива, а, Хаз?  
Гарри не спорит и не соглашается, издает какой-то невнятный звук и трется о Зейна пахом.  
— Хаз, — он снова дергает его за волосы. — Чего ты хочешь?  
Гарри тут же снова двигает тазом, сминая встающим членом легкие баскетбольные шорты Зейна.  
— Словами, Гарри, — мягко напоминает Зейн. Гарри поднимает голову и смотрит наконец на него в полумраке, несчастными, как и его голос, глазами.  
— Подрочи мне, пожалуйста.  
Зейн смеется, закинув голову, и Гарри тут же присасывается к его горлу. Бесстыжий воспитанный мальчик. «Пожалуйста».  
— Столько драмы из-за того, что тебе лень дрочить?  
— Зейн, — укоризненно отрывается от его шеи Гарри.  
— Без засосов!  
Гарри фыркает досадливо, но послушно спускается ниже, сбивает ногами одеяло в попытках улечься так, чтобы ему было удобно, и Зейн доставал до его члена.  
Зейн двигается вместе с ним, устраиваясь получше, и без церемоний обхватывает член ладонью, не заботясь наличием смазки — во-первых, Гарри любит так, всухую, слегка грубовато, во-вторых, через несколько минут предъэякулята хватит.  
Гарри стонет от первого прикосновения, прикусывает ключицу Зейна и дергается всем телом.  
Дело не в том, что ему лень, Зейн знает. Они все прекрасно справляются в туре — не ко всем приезжают девушки, что уж там, и слышимость в автобусе такая, какой может быть слышимость в небольшом замкнутом пространстве, разделенном матерчатыми шторками. Конечно, полмира мечтает оказаться в постели с Гарри Стайлзом, и вряд ли он столкнулся бы с отказом, попроси кого угодно, но ему нужно не это.  
Зейн обводит большим пальцем головку, выжимая несколько крупных капель смазки и сдавленный стон, наращивает темп, не давая Гарри приспособиться и ухмыляется на ответные толчки бедер. Свободной рукой он царапает Гарри спину, тот прогибается, выдыхает громко раскрытым ртом, когда Зейн доходит до поясницы, и вздрагивает. От легких прикосновений кончиками пальцев он дрожит точно так же, и Зейн чередует их, гладит по взмокшей коже, сжимает крепко загривок, скребет ногтями вдоль позвоночника, прикусывает осторожно ухо, вдохновившись реакцией Гарри.  
Полмира хочет Гарри Стайлза, стильного, талантливого, ветреного — идеальную поп-звезду. В Гарри, разметавшемся по постели, потном, тяжело дышащем, подставляющемся под ласку, стонущем от смены темпа, от того, как Зейн задевает мокрыми пальцами уздечку, нет ничего идеального.  
Для всех, кроме Зейна.  
— Пожалуйста, — выдыхает Гарри в плечо Зейна, обнимая его за шею, прижимает судорожно дергающиеся бедра вместе с рукой Зейна к его боку, увеличивая давление. Зейну не нужно уточнение, он стискивает Гарри крепче, позволяя — черт уж с ним — впиться зубами в плечо, сжимает в кулаке головку, двигая рукой резко и четко, раз, другой, и Гарри кончает. Разжимает челюсти с тихим стоном, как пиявка, насосавшаяся крови, но не отодвигается. Зейн запускает пальцы в его мокрые от пота волосы, массируя голову. Шорты его испачканы, но он подрежет что-нибудь у Гарри, оставив ему грязные. Неплохо было бы снять футболку и открыть все-таки окно, хоть проветрить, но все это потом.  
Он мягко подталкивает Гарри, чтоб тот скатился с него, укладывает так, чтобы прижать его мокрой спиной к своей груди, вытирает ему пот со лба.  
— Давай я тебе...  
— Тихо, — перебивает Зейн, поглаживая его по груди. — Все хорошо, Хаз. Все хорошо.  
Дело не в том, что Гарри не мог подрочить сам. Дело в том, что иногда Гарри устает быть идеальным, и ему нужна не просто разрядка.  
Иногда ему нужно знать, что ему прикроют спину.  
Зейн держит его крепко и целует в затылок, слушая замедляющееся дыхание. Ему жарко, в комнате душно, и Гарри теперь очень не помешал бы душ, но он потерпит, одним жестом отослав заглядывающего в комнату Луи.  
Зейн всегда приходит к нему, когда Гарри становится тесно не то что в одежде — в собственной коже. Когда Найл теряется, когда Луи психует, не в силах его развеселить, когда Лиам смотрит глазами побитой собаки, которую игнорируют.  
Он разрешает Гарри быть и неожиданно капризным, и непривычно жадным, и бесстыже ласковым — каким угодно. Не идеальным. Он позволяет Гарри все.  
Гарри во сне сжимает его руку, и Зейн целует его в мокрый висок и шепчет, успокаивая:  
— Все хорошо, солнце.


End file.
